


[Gradence]Hunting game

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 背景是設定在[Gradence]The little match boy片段一，被葛雷夫收養之後。不過其實不是很重要。無魔法。短篇。





	[Gradence]Hunting game

四月，樹梢雖然開始冒出點點綠意，但空氣中還充斥著未退去的寒氣，初春的天氣仍舊像是蒙著面紗的清冷少婦，將無法辨別喜怒的高傲面孔掩在朦朧薄紗之下。

一大早，魁登斯沐浴在清澈透明的陽光下，在紅磚道上半走半跑的、幾乎就快跳起舞來，周身滿溢著幾乎具象化的喜悅。

跑過大半個城市，他終於到了目的地。他站在馬路上看著熟悉的黑色磚牆，在門口停留一小會兒，這個時候他心中激動的情緒反而慢慢地沈澱下來，他盡量維持冷靜的打開門。

「魁登斯你來了？今天怎麼這麼早。」門上的風鈴發出清脆的聲響，檯前的女士抬頭看到熟悉的身影，問候道。

「啊，今天沒有事，就提早過來了。」魁登斯有點緊張的拉了拉袖子，「先生在哪裡呢？」

「老樣子，在他的辦公室裡。」瞧出他有些緊張，她給他一個鼓勵微笑，「不管你要做什麼，我都支持你。」

「謝謝你，奎妮。」被這個笑容安撫了，他小小呼了一口氣，真誠的道謝。

她朝他擠擠眼，比了一個幸運手勢，魁登斯回給她一個燦爛的笑容，匆匆跑上樓。

-

他興沖沖的跑上樓，快到房門口的時候放慢腳步，輕輕地走到門口站著。

他拿下帽子，正想敲門的時候又放下手，整理了一下不怎麼凌亂的頭髮，心臟受到腎上腺素影響開始加速跳動，臉頰上還染著運動過後的紅暈。

篤、篤、篤。

他敲響了門，拍點恰恰吻合他急促的心跳聲，他緊緊捏著手中的帽子，忐忑不安的等待。

「進來。」

聽到通關的口號，他連忙開門進去，深怕又聽到拒絕的口令。

一進到屋內，他的心又提起來了，勇氣像是破漏的水壩，一瞬間洩得一乾二淨，只能傻傻站在門口，看著他尊敬的先生在桌前奮筆疾書。

葛雷夫聽到開門關門的聲音，卻沒有聽到後續，他一抬頭就看到魁登斯傻站在門口，蹂躪手中可憐的帽子。

「魁登斯。」

魁登斯被喊到名字，對上葛雷夫的目光，手又握得更緊了一點，只是還是沒有其它動作，也不說話。

「怎麼了？不能告訴我嗎？」葛雷夫不禁有些擔心，他擱下筆走到魁登斯面前，語氣盡可能的平和，不想被以為是責問、刺激男孩敏感的內心。

魁登斯悄悄看了葛雷夫幾眼，心跳如同擂鼓，聲音大得耳邊都是噗通作響的心跳聲。

「我......錄取了......」他努力不結巴的告訴葛雷夫這個訊息。今天是大學放榜的日子。

「這是好事，有什麼不敢說的？來，大聲的說出來。」他鼓勵道。

「我被錄取了！」他憋足一口氣，大喊。

「非常好，就是這樣。」葛雷夫輕拍他的肩膀，順手把可憐的帽子從魔掌中拯救出來，「我希望你知道，我以你為榮。」

聽到好消息讓葛雷夫著實放下心來，他不希望這個受盡苦難的男孩又遭受更多的挫折。他足夠勤奮也足夠勇敢，在魁登斯身上葛雷夫看到太多的美德，他絕對值得被好好的對待。

「......謝謝您。」他忍住眼眶中的淚水，發自內心的道謝。

「不用謝謝我，這是你應得的，所有人都知道你有多努力。」葛雷夫看到他發紅的眼角，瞭解他內心有多激動，由衷的為他感到開心。

葛雷夫難得的微笑讓他嚴肅的五官一下子柔和不少，點亮了魁登斯心中最隱密的角落，他突然有個衝動。

魁登斯躊躇著踏上前一步，他的身高已經長到跟先生差不了多少了，但是在先生面前他還是感覺那麼的小。

「還有什麼事嗎？」葛雷夫探詢的問，絲毫不催促，耐心的等待魁登斯的回答。

「先生......我......」他覺得他要溺死在先生溫柔的目光裡了。

他一咬牙，攀著葛雷夫的肩膀，小心翼翼的湊上，先生的五官在他眼中變得模糊，清晰的只有他的目標，葛雷夫一直緊抿的薄唇彷彿透著光，引誘著他。

一個輕如落雪，顫抖著、帶著酸澀的甜蜜，如同新生的蟬翼的脆弱親吻，印在葛雷夫的唇畔。

葛雷夫還沒來得及訝異，偷襲者魁登斯就像是受到驚嚇的小動物，馬上鬆手想要逃開，驚慌之餘心裡更多的是沒想過會得手，心中四處燃放著煙火，熱鬧得一團一團的炸開。

葛雷夫怎麼可能讓他逃跑？像是被激起掠食本能的兇獸，狠狠地按住幾欲逃脫的獵物——大步一跨摟住魁登斯的腰，一手制住亂動的頭顱，略帶懲罰意味的啃咬著他的嘴唇。

窗外一陣風吹過，稀疏的枝葉沙沙作響，在地上映照出一片晃動斑駁的樹影，同樣也映照出纏綿親吻的一雙身影。

自投羅網小動物永遠逃不了心機掠食者的手掌心。


End file.
